


Adopted by the Maitland-Deetzes (Reupload)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia, who is bored of being an only child, has always wanted a younger sister or brother to have fun with and hang out with. Much to her luck, two female orphans are sent to live with them in a sort of trial day. Lydia develops a bond with them and asks her dad, Delia, and the Maitlands to adopt them officially, to which they agree much to the joy of all three girls.Watch as both girls adapt to being a part of the Maitland-Deetz family and living with ghosts.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Original Character(s), Barbara Maitland & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Life at the Winter River Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).

Stefanie Hilton and her younger sister had been orphans at the Winter River orphanage since they were eight and six, and being adopted by countless people without anything working out for them had been hard. They requested that they be adopted together and not apart when they first arrived to the orphanage after losing their parents, two younger sisters, and their house in a deadly house fire and had been found by a female orphan, who had just been adopted by a nice family with two sons, who requested that they go to the Winter River orphanage and that's what they did. Everyone at the orphanage was friendly, even the owner of the orphanage, and they felt at home there. They were friends with pretty much all the other orphans there and had all the same friends.

They'd just been returned to the orphanage after a stay at a home with a daughter and a son gone wrong. Apparently, the parents thought Gianna was a bit too noisy and childish and did not want to deal with an eight year-old brat. Stefanie was sad when she found out she and her sister were being returned.

Nobody wanted them and they didn't quite fit in at any home they went to and they felt like they were never going to be officially adopted.

Stefanie woke up with a stretch, opening her eyes to find her younger sister and their three roommates standing at the edge of her bed. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as she stared sleepily at them. "Gigi, guys, what do you all want?"

Gianna jumped onto her older sister's bed. "Miss Feely has some news for us."

"Hopefully we're not having another trial with another family so soon. I'm still recovering from being returned here by the last family that we stayed with and that was only a weeklong stay." Stefanie yawned and climbed out of bed.

"Well I still have yet to be adopted and I'm only eleven years old," said Sierra, one of their closest friends and their most recent roommate.

"Sie, you've only been here for a couple weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if you never ended up being adopted," Stefanie deadpanned.

"Rude." Sierra stuck her tongue out. "And I am going to be adopted. I'm going to stay with a family with a young son tomorrow and I can't hardly wait."

"Depends if you fit in with them." Stefanie stuck her tongue out as well.

"Again. Rude."

"Stef. Can we go," Gianna complained, pointing towards the door.

"Right, right." Both girls hurried to the front entrance of the orphanage.

"Ah, girls, there you are," said Miss Feely, the orphanage owner, as she spotted Stefanie and Gianna enter the room. "These are the Deetzes. You'll be spending a day with them to see if you fit in. And maybe you'll be adopted this time."

Stefanie groaned and rolled her eyes, saying, "I wouldn't be surprised", before following her and her sister's next trial family out the orphanage doors.

Hopefully this would go well. Unlike every other family they stayed with.


	2. Meeting the Maitlands

The two girls looked up at the huge Black house as the car they were in pulled up into the driveway. It looked to be three stories tall and very gothic and spooky looking. Both girls felt like they weren't going to fit in, so they prepared for the worst. Stefanie focused her attention on the gothic looking girl (Who looked to be far older than her, around five or six years older) sitting to her right. She realized that she didn't get the goth teen's name, so she said,

"Hi, I'm Stefanie. What's your name?"

The goth girl leaned a hand against the window on the right and kept her attention focused on Stefanie. "I'm Lydia. Who's your sister."

Stefanie laughed. "Oh. That's Gianna. She's eight and extremely hyperactive. But also very funny. She's the best younger sister in the world."

"I'm fifteen. How old are you, Stef?" asked Lydia.

“Ten, so I’m five years younger than you.”

“Come on in, girls. Lydia, take them up to the attic first. That should be the first room they see here,” said Charles as he opened the car door to let his daughter and their two guests out, standing with Delia and watching as all three girls clambered up the stairs to enter the house.

“What’s so special about the attic space that made your dad ask you to show it to us first, Lydia?” asked Stefanie as she, her sister, and Lydia ascended up the stairs to the attic of the house.

“You’ll see,” was Lydia’s response. She turned her attention back over towards what was in front of her and pushed the attic door open.

The attic looked like it was lived in, with furniture all over the place. This led both girls to wonder if anyone besides the Deetzes lived there. They spotted Lydia looking around the attic for something and went over to join her.

“What’re you looking for, Lydia?” asked Stefanie.

“Yeah,” repeated Gianna. “What’re you looking for, Lydia?”

“My friends. ADAM! BARBARA! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT?!”

“Sure thing, Lydia!” a voice called back. Stefanie’s and Gianna’s eyes widened as they saw two transparent, spectral figures float around a corner of the attic and came to a stop in front of a smiling Lydia and the two awestruck orphan girls. “Are these the orphans that were sent to stay with us?”

“We sure are,” said Stefanie as she walked forwards and extended a hand for the two ghosts to take. Barbara took Stefanie’s hand in hers, shook it, and moved to shake Gianna’s hand whilst Adam shook Stefanie’s hand. “I can’t believe we’re meeting and seeing actual ghosts. What happened to you guys? How’d you die?”

Barbara looked down whilst Adam sat himself on the ground. “Fell through the floorboards of the main floor of the house. We were jumping around and held hands as we jumped together and ended up crashing through the floor. We knew the floorboards were creaky but we didn’t expect them to actually break. What happened to you girls? How did you become orphans and when did you first arrive to the Winter River Orphanage?”

“Our parents and younger sisters died in a deadly house fire a couple years ago. Gigi and I were the only survivors as we managed to escape before any real damage could be done to the house. An orphan who had just been adopted found us sitting together on a bench in the local park and told us to go straight to the Winter River Orphanage.” Stefanie sat down on the floor of the attic and Barbara pulled her into a hug. “We heard about your deaths. Didn’t you guys have an orphan stay with you a year before you died?”

“Oh yes.” Barbara laughed fondly at the memory. They’d had a six year-old female orphan named Sam staying with them and it didn’t quite work out as Sam was a little too much for them and they couldn’t take care of her like they originally thought. They were sad to have her leave. The most saddest moment ever. “Sam was a real sweetheart but she was a bit too much for us to handle.”

“Sam’s been adopted,” said Stefanie, wrapping her arms around Barbara. “Did you know that?”

“We didn’t. By whom?” asked Adam as he sat Gianna on his lap and she giggled.

“By a couple that lives down the street from you I think. We’ll give her a call and see if she wants to come and see you guys again,” said Stefanie.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” laughed Barbara, beginning to run her transparent left hand through Stefanie’s Platinum Blonde hair. “We’re perfectly fine and she’s perfectly fine living with the nice couple that adopted her.”

“Fine, fine, I won’t call her and invite her over here.” Stefanie sighed and looked down towards the ground.

A knock put a stop to their conversation and they turned their heads to find a smiling Charles and Delia standing by the door. Their smiles were wide and they were looking from Lydia to the Maitlands to Stefanie to Gianna and back to Lydia.

“Having a nice conversation with the Maitlands I see,” commented Delia.

Gianna perked up and ran over to Delia, looking up at her. “They’re really nice.”

“I bet they are,” said Delia, resting a hand on top of Gianna’s short, Platinum Blonde bob cut that reminded her of Lydia’s hair.

“Anyway, I’d like us all to go down to the living room. There’s one more resident here that our guests have yet to meet,” said Charles as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

The two girls were excited. Who could this mystery resident be?


	3. Meeting Betelgeuse

"Lydia, will you do the honors?" asked Charles as soon as the seven of them stepped foot into the living room.

"Of course, father." Lydia moved to the center of the living room.

Stefanie and Gianna sat on the couch, staring confusedly at Lydia as she stood in the center of the living room. Not knowing the reason why, Stefanie decided to question her, "Uh, Lyds, what are you doing?"

Lydia turned to Stefanie. "You'll see." She focused her attention back over towards the center of the living room. "Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!! BETELGEUSE!"

Stefanie looked even more confused. "Uh, who's Betelgeuse?"

"You'll see," repeated Lydia.

A flash of light appeared in front of Lydia and faded away to reveal a tall, Green-haired guy with a mossy beard. Both Stefanie and Gianna had to squint when they saw his hair turn a shade of Yellow as he picked Lydia up and swung her around a few times. They saw his hair revert to the same shade of Green as it was earlier as he put Lydia back down on the ground and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Lyds," said Betelgeuse coolly. "Who are these girls?"

"These are Stefanie and Gianna. They're orphans who will be staying with us today as a sort of trial stay."

"Nice to meet you!" Betelgeuse picked up Gianna and squished her against him. Watching in surprise, Stefanie turned to Lydia.

"Is he always this touchy-feely with others?"

Lydia shrugged. "Most of the time, he is. He is in a threesome relationship with the Maitlands which I find extremely disgusting and disturbing yet cool at the same time. I keep trying to ask them how Betelgeuse got into a relationship with them but they flat out refuse to answer every time I ask."

"That's because it's none of your business," Adam had to point out.

Lydia turned to face her ghost parents. "Rude! I have the right to know! I have the right to know everything!"

"Not personal stuff like our relationship with Betelgeuse," Barbara was quick to say.

Lydia stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"I don't think we appreciate your behavior, young lady," Adam scolded.

Lydia stuck her tongue back into her mouth and turned to face Stefanie, who was staring at her. The ten year-old's eyes were widened with shock and her mouth was agape. Lydia waved a hand in front of Stefanie's face and the elementary schooler snapped back to reality, shaking her head a few times.

"Sorry, I was a little bit concerned with your behavior towards your friends. They acted like parents to you. Are they more than... Friends of yours?" Stefanie scratched her head, a little confused.

"They're like my second parents so yes, they're more than my friends," Lydia laughed.

"I see." Stefanie turned to find her sister being held upside down by Betelgeuse and giggling nonstop. "Gigi?"

"Beej, put her down!" ordered Lydia, tapping her foot against the ground.

"Can't. She wanted me to do this so I couldn't help myself."

"Now!" shouted everyone else. Betelgeuse still refused, leading to the Maitlands using their powers to pry a now crying Gianna from Betelgeuse's grip and setting her safely on the living room floor.

"Aw, we were just getting started having fun." A pout formed on Betelgeuse's face and he looked down towards the ground.

"Well, we can have fun later!" Charles groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead. "It's nearly lunchtime. Is anyone else hungry?"

He was bombarded by the rest of the household, living and dead, as they rushed into the kitchen to make lunch.

"I guess they all are." Charles sighed and entered the kitchen as well.

Hopefully the rest of the day would go well.


	4. Arrangements and Adoptions

The eight of them sat around the dining table and ate whilst having conversation (Which was mainly about what Stefanie's and Gianna's lives were like before they got to the Winter River Orphanage). The Maitlands, Deetzes, and Betelgeuse were learning lots about the two girls and they were telling them about their lives and afterlives. Lydia told the two of them about her mother and what had happened when she, her dad, and her stepmother (Who the two girls were surprised to learn was also her former Life Coach) first moved into the house. She told them both all about the Netherworld and Green card wedding. The two girls' eyes were widened after Lydia finished her story. Neither one of them didn't even expect Lydia to have such a crazy life.

After lunch, all four adults went upstairs and Betelgeuse went back to the Netherworld which left all three girls to their own devices. They didn't know what to do so Lydia just turned on the tv and left it at that.

"So, your mother died when you were fourteen huh?" Stefanie turned to Lydia with a look of awe on her face. "That must've been heartbreaking for you and your dad. What'd she die of?"

Lydia stared at the ground as she tried to come up with the best way to phrase her answer to Stefanie's question. "Yeah, it was heartbreaking. She died of Cancer. She'd had it for a year before she died and I had it worse than my dad did. While he hid his sadness, mine was showing and I was obsessed with death. Being goth was an added bonus. I wasn't always goth. When my mom was alive, I was all bright and happy."

"And what's this about a 'Green card wedding'? Did that really happen?"

Lydia nodded. "It did. I'd agreed to marry Betelgeuse on the terms that he put a stop to Barbara's exorcism, which I accidentally caused when I was trying to bring my mom back to life. He did and I tricked him by going to the Netherworld when he was about to send Adam and Barb there. He got so angry he killed my stepmother's guru, who turned out to be a fraud, and then threatened to kill my whole family. Which I didn't want to happen. We banished him in the end though."

"But you're on good terms with him, it seems. What happened?" Stefanie asked.

"Oh. That. He returned a couple months after and my parents got so angry, they threatened to banish him again. I was the first to fully forgive him and it took my parents quite a while to forgive him as well. Hence why the Maitlands 'Probably' decided to be in a relationship with him. Even though they're already married," said Lydia.

"So, they're married to each other and to Betelgeuse?" questioned Stefanie.

"They're married to each other, not to Betelgeuse." At that, Lydia had to laugh.

Stefanie rubbed at her eyes. "Going back to your 'Green card wedding' with Betelgeuse, are you like bound together or did you decide to separate from him the moment you banished him?"

“Well, we became super close and inseparable after he returned. So I’d say we’re still bound together through that wedding. My parents didn’t approve of our friendship at first but they eventually got used to it. They still don’t approve of us doing a bunch of dangerous things together.” Lydia laughed. “Just the other day, Adam and Barbara caught Betelgeuse about to push me off the roof whilst I was wearing a working jet pack that he summoned.”

“That’s over the top extreme. I can only guess that you got into quite a lot of trouble with your four parents for doing it?” asked Stefanie.

“Tons. I was grounded for a week and I wasn’t allowed to talk to Betelgeuse. Worst week of my life. While, aside from the week my mom died and the week I moved here.”

“What’s it like living with two sets of parents?” Gianna piped up.

Lydia smiled. “Really great. There’s an arrangement between the four of them that I really like. My dad and Delia often go out of town which leaves Adam and Barbara to take care of me. Most of the time they’re gone, Beej and I often do chaotic stuff. You guys’ll both never imagine how much the Maitlands have gotten mad at us. And your sister saw how strict they got with me for sticking my tongue out at them.”

“Why do you call three of your parents by their names?” Stefanie had to question.

“Cause I can. If you get adopted by my dad and Delia, which I think is going to be likely, you can call Adam and Barbara by their names if you want. They won’t mind.”

“Okay.”

“Lydia, is everything okay down there?” Lydia perked up at the sound of her four parents calling down to her.

“Yeah! Everything’s fine! Can we talk?”

“Sure!” All four of Lydia’s parents came down the stairs and joined their daughter and their guests in the living room, sitting together on the couch right beside the fireplace.

“What did you need, Lydia?” asked Adam.

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could adopt these two. They’re really nice and I developed a bond with them. I don’t think I ever want them to leave.”

Lydia’s parents looked at one another and Charles said, “Already? They’ve only been here for two hours and you’re already asking us about adopting them?”

“Please dad?” Lydia interlocked her hands and gave her father her best puppy dog eyes.

“Well... Alright. I’ll call the Orphanage and make the arrangements for adoption.”

“Yes!” Lydia pumped her fist in the air and her future sisters looked at each other with excitement. They couldn’t wait.

They couldn’t wait for their future lives as members of the Maitland-Deetz family.


	5. Picking up their Stuff

"Okay, girls, I called the orphanage and the arrangements for your adoption are all set. I'm going to be taking you to the orphanage so you can pick up your belongings and bring it home with you. Lydia, you may come if you want to. I'm sure that your future sisters will appreciate it if you came and waited for them," said Charles as he returned to the living room to find his daughter and future daughters starting up on a movie. It was not one of Lydia's favorite horror movies which was fine because Stefanie and Gianna were too young to watch a scary movie. Instead, it was one of Gianna's favorite princess movies which happened to be airing on her favorite channel as he spoke. Lydia seemed to be as engrossed in it as Stefanie and Gianna were, which in itself was unusual to Charles. He knew she wasn't as into princess movies as she was when her mother was alive.

"Aw, dad, can't we wait until this movie is over???" complained Lydia as she turned to look at her father. "It just started."

"We need to go now or your sisters' adoption will not be finalized," Charles reminded his daughter, who groaned.

"Fine!" She stood up, turning off the movie and upsetting those who were about to become her sisters. "I guess we're going."

Tears were already forming in Gianna's eyes. "B-b-but we haven't even finished the movie yet."

"If my dad says we're going then we're going," Lydia deadpanned, already putting on her coat. "Come on, future sisters, let's go." She and her dad were already by the door and waiting for them. The two girls scrambled up off the couch and the four of them headed out the door. Unfortunately, both girls had left their coats at the Orphanage and didn't have time to grab them on their way out with the Deetzes.

They entered the Orphanage and Stefanie and Gianna immediately noticed that a group of their closest friends were staring at them like they were being returned.

"What are you doing back so soon, Stef, Gigi?" asked Jess, one of Gianna's bestest and closest friends. "It's 2pm already and your latest trial day isn't even over, isn't it?"

"Nono," Stefanie had to laugh as she rested a hand on Jess's shoulder. "We're not being returned. We're being adopted. Our new family is plenty big and all nice."

"Wait? Seriously?" Jess's eyes widened. "Are you going to tell your roommates?"

"Sierra, Bonnie, and Cecile? Yeah, we're gonna tell them the news when we go to our room to pick up our stuff to take to our new house which, I may add, is three stories tall with a Black exterior."

"Didn't former orphan Samantha stay at a house like that?" asked Jess. "Cause I think I remember her telling me all about it when she was returned by those nice people. Too bad they died the year after she stayed with them."

Stefanie nodded. "Gigi and I know those people. We briefly met them when we first got to the house. They're plenty nice. A little strict, but nice. They had to tell off our future sister, Lydia when she misbehaved."

"Lydia? Is she the goth girl over there?" Jess looked around Stefanie at Lydia. Stefanie nodded sheepishly.

"Wait! You actually met the Maitlands? As ghosts?" Amie, a twelve year-old orphan and one of Stefanie's and Gianna's old roommates before she was moved to a different room and Sierra moved into Stefanie’s and Gianna’s room (Later to be old room) asked. “That is so cool.”

Before either girl could answer, Charles coughed. “Ahem! Girls, your stuff?”

Right! Stefanie and Gianna remembered the reason why they returned to the Orphanage in the first place. They quickly apologized to Amie and Jess and rushed off to the room that would no longer be their own.

Bonnie was the first to greet them, completely surprised that they were back. Over in the corner, Stefanie could see Sierra and Cecile playing some sort of easy looking board game together. Their attention was taken off of the game and focused on the two of them in complete confusion and surprise. Cecile stood up, followed by Sierra and they joined Bonnie by the door.

“Guys? What are you doing back here? Been returned by another trial family?” Cecile teased and stuck her tongue out, promptly sticking it back in when she received an annoyed look from Stefanie.

Stefanie’s look of annoyance quickly turned into a look of pure joy. “No! We’re both being adopted! Gigi and I are being adopted!”

The other three girls’ eyes widened. “Wait?! Seriously! That’s great news. Hope you guys enjoy staying with your new family.”

“We already are.” Gianna jumped up and down in excitement. “They’re all pretty nice people to be around. Even those ghosts and that nice demon.”

“Wait? Did you just say nice ghosts?” Sierra asked, looking suspiciously at Stefanie. “Stef, what house were you and Gianna sent to this time around. You better tell me or none of us are texting you ever again!”

Stefanie laughed. “Is that a threat?”

Sierra nodded. “Spill it, girl. Exactly what house were you and your sister sent to this time around?”

“A big Black house on a hill? Why?”

“Didn’t one of a former orphan’s many trial families live in a house matching that exact description?” Cecile raised an eyebrow.

“If you mean Adam and Barbara Maitland then yes. And they still live in that house? Gigi and I met them when we first got to the house. Our sister, Lydia, took us up to the attic space of our new house and introduced us to them. Claims they’re both her friends and her parents. Kinda funny, right?”

The voice of their new older sister interrupted them. “Guys, get your stuff. We’re leaving in a minute so you better hurry.”

Stefanie and Gianna grabbed their stuff and rushed out the door.

It was time to go home for good.


	6. House Rules

They returned home to find Delia, Adam, and Barbara standing there with a giant blackboard with house rules. From the looks of it, it was either summoned by Adam or Barbara.

Lydia stared at it. “Adam, Barbara? Which of you summoned that board of house rules?”

“It was me,” laughed Adam. Summoning a blackboard of house rules was both very and completely unlike the male ghost Lydia considered her second father. It was more or less something Barbara would do as she was often the one yelling at Lydia and Betelgeuse for doing something chaotic. “I figured we needed some house rules now that Stefanie and Gianna are living here with us so I couldn’t help myself.”

“Barbara?” asked Lydia.

“I made him do it,” said Barbara, cheekily. “I know I was the one who dealt with the house rules when Betelgeuse returned to the house but I figured it was time to let Adam deal with the rules.”

“I see,” said Charles.

Delia sent Stefanie and Gianna upstairs to the guest room to put down their stuff and when they came downstairs, they found Lydia and all their parents sitting on the couch with the board of house rules across from them. Lydia motioned for her sisters to sit across from them, over near the house rules. When they did, Barbara cleared her throat to start.

“No summoning Betelgeuse unless it’s for an absolute emergency,” said Barbara. “One too many times have we caught Lydia summoning Betelgeuse to do something she shouldn’t be doing. We tried implementing this rule on her but she never seemed to pick it up.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to,” said Lydia with a few giggles.

Barbara folded her arms and scowled at Lydia. “Now listen here, young lady.”

“ENOUGH!” shouted Charles. “Can we just continue giving out the house rules for Stefanie and Gianna.”

“Really the only House rule is not to summon Betelgeuse unless it’s for an emergency,” said Adam.

“Oh come on, honey.” Barbara caressed her husband’s cheek. “There are a couple more rules we’d like to go over with our new family members.”

“Right, right.” Adam sighed.

“Rule number two: Do not do anything chaotic with your adopted sister or Betelgeuse. They can be too dangerous sometimes and we have prevented Lydia from dying one too many times with the influence of Betelgeuse,” said Barbara, a stern look in her eyes.

“And rule number three: If you see your adopted sister or Betelgeuse doing something chaotic, come in and tell us and we’ll be right up or out to stop them. Did you get all that, girls?” said Charles. Stefanie and Gianna nodded. “Great, now you may go upstairs and hang out with Lydia. No funny business.”

“Thank you dad, Delia, Adam, Barbara!” All three girls ran upstairs and the four adults heard Lydia’s bedroom door slam.

Hopefully there wouldn’t be any trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer.


	7. So, Can you Tell me That Story?

“So?” Stefanie asked as she and Gianna plonked down on Lydia’s bed and Lydia sat on a beanbag chair across from them. “Can you tell me the story of how Betelgeuse came back and how you came to forgive him? I really want to hear it and I’m sure Gigi wants to too, right little sister?”

Gianna nodded and smiled. “Right!”

“Well.” Lydia looked off to the side, thinking for a minute. “It all started on a sunny morning three months ago...”

* * *

“So, Lydia, excited to go with your dad and Delia to the cinema?” asked Barbara as she set a healthy bowl of cereal in front of the waiting teenager.

Lydia nodded with a smile. “Mhm. One of my favorite horror movies is being rereleased and will only be playing in the local cinema for the next two weeks. I can’t wait to go because it’s the opening day of that movie.”

“Well, I hope you have a good time.” Barbara floated over to the living room, planting a kiss on Lydia’s head as she went past.

Lydia turned her head in Barbara’s direction. “I’m sure I will.”

“Lydia! We’re going!” shouted Charles as he motioned Lydia to come join him and Delia over by the front door. “Hurry up! We don’t wanna be late.”

“I’m coming, dad! I’m coming!” Lydia hurried over to the front door and pulled her combat boots on. They were halfway through the door when they heard a crash emanate from the living room. “What was that?”

“Dunno, but we need to go if we want to get to the cinema on time,” said Charles. Lydia smiled as she rushed through the door, completely forgetting about the crash that she had heard coming from the living room.

* * *

“I bet that crash was Betelgeuse returning,” Stefanie laughed as she played with Gianna’s hair.

Lydia nodded, smiling sadly. “It was. We came home to find him hogtied to the couch and an angry Adam and Barbara standing next to him with their arms folded. It was a little bit of a surprise at first. Haha. If you let me continue with the story, I can tell you more. There’s lots more to this story.”

“Right, right, continue.” Stefanie stopped playing with her younger sister’s hair and turned to face Lydia with a smile on her face.

“Now...” Lydia started up again.

* * *

“Guys! We’re home!” Lydia called out as she, her dad, and Delia reentered the house. “That movie was EPIC! Where are you?!”

“In the living room!” was Barbara’s answering call. “You guys, uh, all need to come in here immediately! It’s an emergency!”

They rushed into the living room at full speed and came to a screeching halt in its center, staring at the sight in front of them. In front of them, hogtied to the couch, was a nervous and panicking Betelgeuse, staring at Lydia with a look that screamed ‘Help me’. He turned his attention to Barbara and the female ghost let out a weak but loud growl, directing the enemy demon’s attention back over towards the Deetzes.

None of the living members of the family knew what to think, Charles and Delia staring back at Betelgeuse with the exact same looks of anger that Adam and Barbara sported on their faces. Lydia, however, was a different story, a look of excitement flashing across her face as she ran over towards Betelgeuse, forgetting that he was hogtied to the couch as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight and much needed hug. He was surprised at first and, since he couldn’t wrap his arms around her due to being tied to the couch, he rested his head against her shoulder and smiled sadly and softly, his hair turning Yellow.

“Betelgeuse, you chaotic pervert of a demon, I missed you and it’s only been two months since our last interaction.” Tears of joy began to pour down Lydia’s face and she felt Barbara pull her away from Betelgeuse, leaving both of them sad.

“Lydia!” she spoke with a strict tone to her voice. “He’s done nothing but cause trouble for the lot of us and you’re happy to see him again?”

“Yeah, because I think he can be forgiven for his actions. Maybe give him a second chance and allow him to stay around the house. I know I already have.” Lydia smiled at her parents, all of whom kept their steady eyes locked on Betelgeuse.

“Like it or not, we’re not forgiving this monster no matter what you think! He can leave for all we care!” snarled Barbara as Adam drew a door to the Netherworld, untied Betelgeuse, and started pushing him towards the door.

Lydia saw a look of desperation flash across Betelgeuse’s face, his hair a shade of Blue, and knew exactly what to do.

“Wait!” Lydia suddenly called out, directing her parents’ attention over towards her. “I have an idea.”

* * *

“And that’s the story!” Lydia finished, looking over towards her new sisters with a smile on her face. “Thanks for letting me tell it to you. Dad’s calling us downstairs. Race you guys to the living room?”

“I’m always up for a race.” Stefanie smirked.

Howling with laughter, all three girls raced down the stairs and into the living room.

Stefanie and Gianna couldn’t wait for the future that was in store for them.


	8. A Fun Activity?

After having a quick chat with their dad about a few more house rules that he forgot to mention, all three girls headed back up to the attic for some fun activity that Lydia had said the Maitlands wanted to do when Stefanie and Gianna first got to the house (But didn’t get to because they couldn’t think of what activity they wanted to do). Lydia smiled at her two new sisters as she pushed the attic door open and led them inside. She led them over to a set of beanbag chairs and plonked herself down on one of them. Stefanie and Gianna plonked themselves down on separate beanbag chairs and Stefanie asked,

“So, Lydia? What’s this fun activity the Maitlands wanted to do with us?”

Lydia shrugged. “Even I don’t know. They just told me they wanted to do a fun activity with you guys, they didn’t say what it was. ADAM, BARBARA, ARE YOU COMING?!”

“IN A SEC, LYDIA!” was Adam’s answering call. “BARBARA AND I HAVE SOMETHING VERY VITAL TO DO FIRST!”

“Take your time!” Lydia shouted back.

It didn’t take them all that long to be done with whatever it was they were doing, carrying a stack of books each over to where Lydia and her sisters were sitting and setting them down in the center of the floor. Lydia looked at the two stacks of books with confusion.

“Uh, guys? What are these books for?”

“They’re for our activity,” explained Adam. “I thought it’d be fun to read. We just want to know what you like. Next, we’re going to put on three different dvds, one at a time obviously, three dvds can’t play at the same time.”

“No horror books or movies though, right?”

“Yes,” laughed Adam. “No horror books or movies. These books are more for kids the same ages as Stefanie and Gianna.”

“Phew. That’s a relief,” said Lydia, wiping some sweat from her forehead. Since when was it hot in the attic? “Do you guys need a fan in here or something? It’s mighty hot.”

‘“The only fans we need.” Barbara gestured to herself and then to Adam. “Are ourselves. Sorry for not telling you this, but did you know we could change our body temperatures if we wanted to? We sure didn’t. We’re so glad Betelgeuse mentioned that to us briefly.”

“No, I didn’t know that,” Lydia lied with a snicker.

That was far from the truth. In fact, Lydia actually was there when Adam and Barbara were told they could change their body temp at will. She was researching ghost powers the other day and came across that particular power, mentioning it to Betelgeuse who quickly told the Maitlands and had them do a quick lesson on that with Lydia watching. Nowadays, they change their body temperature to match the temperature of the room they were in.

Sometimes they’d change it as a prank. A couple days ago, Lydia was down in the dumps over losing a friend who turned out to be toxic and reminded her of Betelgeuse before he became good and joined her family, and went in for a hug with the Maitlands. Apparently, the two ghosts had had this big plan formulated in their heads fifteen minutes before Lydia came home from school and made their body temperatures hot till after Lydia returned home. She hugged Barbara and was nearly burned and surprised by how hot the female ghost’s body was.

They’d apologized right after and the three of them shared a good laugh until Charles and Delia returned home from work.

“So, what should we do now?” questioned Stefanie, not wanting to read. Neither did Gianna, who was fast asleep. Stefanie poked her and she woke up.

“How about a tickle fight?!” The Maitlands tackled Lydia and her sisters to the attic floor and began tickling them nonstop.

The three girls all laughed, engaged in the tickle fight started by a snickering Adam and Barbara.


	9. It’s All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets in Trouble

"What should we do now?" asked Stefanie, once she, Lydia, and Gianna escaped the tickle fight that was started by the Maitlands. Gianna was still giggling and laughing, same as Lydia (who secretly endured multiple tickle fights by the Maitlands on a daily basis. It was about six or seven yesterday). Stefanie just looked tired, like she didn't want to take part in anymore tickle fights. She slumped in a chair the moment they got back to Lydia's room and sighed heavily. "I don't want to endure any more tickle fights."

"Well, when you live in this house, there are a ton of tickle fights started by the Maitlands. I went through either six or seven yesterday and they were all much needed," said Lydia with a stretch, moving to sit on her bed.

Stefanie didn't seem bothered. "Wanna summon Betelgeuse for fun? I want to see you doing something you shouldn't."

Lydia's eyes widened. "Do you want me to get in trouble?"

"No, but I just want to see what stupid things you guys do together," laughed Stefanie. "It'll be fun."

"Fine!" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!"

"Need me for something, Scarecrow?" Betelgeuse appeared in the air above all three girls and looked down at them with a smile.

"Stefanie wants us to do something chaotic, but I don't want to get in trouble," explained Lydia, sadly.

Betelgeuse nodded, teleporting the four of them up to the roof.

Three stories below, they could see Barbara and Delia working in the former's garden and chatting happily. The two women looked up and froze when they saw Lydia, Betelgeuse, Stefanie, and Gianna on the roof together.

"What are you guys doing?" shouted Barbara, looking distressed, same as Delia.

Betelgeuse threw his voice. "Lyds and I are showing Stef and Gigi something we shouldn't be doing."

"Oh, so you're breaking a house rule now are you?" Barbara also chose to throw her voice, a hint of anger and annoyance. "You better get down from there if you don't want Stefanie and Gianna to go back to the Orphanage."

"Yes, Barbara," the four of them said and disappeared from the roof.

Smiling, Barbara went back to what she and Delia were doing.

* * *

"She wanted to do WHAT?!" shouted Charles, his eyes wide. Lydia and Stefanie had found themselves in his office an approximate fifteen minutes later. Barbara was with them, having had Lydia explain to her dad what had happened.

"She wanted to see Beej and I do something we shouldn't," explained Lydia, looking down and sad. "So I summoned Betelgeuse and had him teleport us to the roof."

"You know that's breaking one of the house rules we set for Betelgeuse when he returned to the house," sighed Charles. “And Stefanie, you know you could have gotten us.”

“But we’re lucky Barbara and Delia took notice of what we were doing,” explained Stefanie with a laugh. “I’ll get you guys the next time Lydia and Betelgeuse attempt something they shouldn’t.”

“Thank you, Stefanie,” said Charles. “But please keep your younger sister out of trouble. We don’t want her attempting dangerous things with Lydia and Betelgeuse now, do we?”

“Guess not,” said Stefanie.

“Great! Now, I’m gonna let you off this one time. No more asking Lydia or Betelgeuse to show you something stupid?”

“No more asking Lydia or Betelgeuse to show me something stupid,” Stefanie confirmed as she and Lydia turned and left the office.

Stefanie kept that thought at the forefront of her mind. No more asking Lydia or Betelgeuse to show her something stupid.


	10. Family Talks

"Why did you want us to meet here in the living room?" asked a nervous Adam as he floated into the living room and joined the rest of the family on the couch. One thing was made clear, being squished against six others whilst Charles paced around the living room wasn't what he was expecting to go through.

Charles stopped pacing and turned to the rest of the family. "Earlier today, I received word from Barbara that Stefanie and Gianna were up on the roof and about to do something they shouldn't with Lydia and Betelgeuse."

Adam's eyes widened and Charles nodded. Stefanie and Gianna buried their faces in their hands. They began to fear they were going to be sent back even though they'd just been adopted by them.

Stefanie looked up and stared at her new father. "Y-you're not going to return us to the Orphanage are you?"

Delia laughed. "Oh, heavens no. Charles said he let you girls off for doing that. Did he not?"

“I did,” said Charles. “But let’s not let anything like it happen again alright?”

The two girls nodded.

“Great, now go upstairs and spend some time with your new sister. It should take your mind off of doing anything chaotic for a while,” said Charles.

The three sisters ran off and headed upstairs, bringing a smile to their parents’ faces.

Hopefully they wouldn’t do anything chaotic.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. The rest of the chapters should be longer.


End file.
